Gerudo Gone Wild
by Weaselpalooza
Summary: (Link x Malon) Malon is captured by the Gerudo and Link comes to her rescue. My first Zelda Fic.


****

_This is my first Zelda Fic Yay.  _

****

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own The Legend of Zelda; if I did it wouldn't be half as cool as it is._

It was just a normal day.  I, Link, The Hero of Time, had finally returned to Hyrule after another long and exhausting journey.  Just another I had embarked on since I defeated Ganondorf and saved the world seven years ago.  Well anyway, it was about late afternoon by the time I had found my way out of the blasted Haunted Wasteland, and I was looking for some nice rest and relaxation back at home.

            I couldn't wait to see all of those people I had left behind six months ago so that I could go save this far away land from they called "certain destruction". It was nothing like that at all.  Basically some giant spider thing kidnapped some obnoxious kid with magic powers.  The spider guy held the kid ransom and would only give him back if they worshiped him like a god.  The people also said something about the spider destroying the towns and what not but I was just looking to brush up on my swordsmanship skills.  It had been a while since I had an adequate opponent and this spider just encouraged me to keep looking.  One slice is all it took and the people all celebrated and such.  

            Well maybe I should get back on topic.  So I had just left the Haunted Wasteland and I was making my way through the canyon that eventually turned into Gerudo Valley.   As I passed by the gate to the fortress I here someone calling for help.  Being the heroic kind of guy I am, I decide to see what's wrong.  I hop off Epona, wait, did I mention I was riding Epona?  I don't think that I did but I'm getting off topic again.  So I hop off Epona and make my way over to the cell that once held me when I was captive here.  The voice calls again and I approach and attempt to make my way through the crowd of warrior women that were watching the cell.  There are a couple of Gerudo blocking the way so I kindly ask them to step aside.  That is when I found out who it was who was calling for help.  Malon, the girl I had a secret crush on since I was ten, was sitting against the wall with her hands and feet bound.  I make my way to Malon's side in attempt to free her but I am stopped by another familiar voice.  

            "Do not help that petty thief" Says Nabooru leader of the Gerudo as she saunters into the small dark room.  "She does not deserve to be free for what she has done."  Well I don't believe that Malon could be a thief so I decide to ask Nabooru what she means.  "If she is a thief than what has she stolen?" I say.  "I stole nothing. I was just trying to do the weekly milk deliveries when they captured me and tossed me in here" Malon yells out and she receives a glare from the Gerudo.  "If you are going to talk tell us where you hid the sword!"  Nabooru snapped back at Malon.  "What proof do you have of this?" I decide to ask.  "She is the only outsider to enter the valley since before the sword went missing!" Nabooru replied angrily.  "I don not believe that this is enough proof to hold someone against their will." I say as I move toward Malon once more.  I begin to untie the ropes when I receive a warning from Nabooru.  "If you allow her to escape I will have every girl in the valley after both of you, and I don't think you can get out of here anyway."  Boy was she wrong.

            I finally untie Malon and bring out my hookshot.  "I got out of here once, I believe that I can do it again" I say defiantly.  Without warning I grab Malon and fire my hookshot at the high window.  Nabooru and a couple of other girls dive for us but I'm too fast for them.  So Malon and me are running across the roof of the fortress and the Gerudo are hot on our tails.  "Bring them back unharmed" I here the leader shout but I'm more worried about getting to safety.  "Link watch out!"  Malon shouts as a warrior leaps out from behind with two swords drawn.  Naturally I begin to run the other direction but yet again I run into another guard.  I'm cornered on a roof and there is no escape.  Woopdy doo, I've found my way out of tighter situations before, and as always I have a plan to get out of this one.  I push Malon behind my back to shield her from any potential attacks and I slowly inch us toward the edge of the building.  "Link do something," Malon says with the utmost concern and I just give a sly grin.  Tossing her over my shoulder I dive to our potential deaths over the edge.

            The hookshot to the rescue once more.  I fire its chain and we swing across to an adjacent building.  From there we jump down and run over to Epona who was conveniently waiting near our exit.  We climb on and she begins to gallop as fast as she can through the canyon.  There is only one more problem we must deal with before we are home free.  Three Gerudo on horseback are barreling towards us at lightning speed.  Two of the women toss a net between them so that they can trap us.  "Malon take the reigns," I yell as I draw my bow.  "Your not going to hurt them are you?"  She replies.  "No I'm just going to scare them off."  I pull the arrow back and fire into the center of the triangular formation.  The bolt hit the ground and erupted into a stream of blinding light effectively ending our little chase.  

***

            Night had fallen by the time we had returned to Lon Lon Ranch.  We slowly make our way up the path when we notice Talon sleeping outside the barn.  "He is even too lazy to walk inside and go to sleep."  Malon says and, as if on cue, Talon awakes.  "What in tarnaton!" the lazy rancher comments as he gets to his feet.  "I'm home and I' brought a friend" Malon replies and motions to me.  I just bow and say hi.  "Oh hey there Link it's nice to see your back from your little journey." He manages to get out between yawns.  "I'm going back to sleep" And he runs into the farmhouse.  "That was different" I say as I scratch my head.  I look to Malon and she is obviously embarrassed by her father's actions.  

We took Epona into the barn after it was decided that I was staying the night.  The barn was exactly how I expected it to be, filled with hay and various animals.  She locks up the stalls and then climbs a ladder to the loft area.  I was kind of curious so I decide to follow.  I notice that there are a couple of blankets and a pillow.  "I like to come up here and sleep on warm nights like these" she explains.  There was a beautiful view overlooking the ranch.  "Wow" is all that I can bring myself to say.  "Thank you for helping me back there" She manages to say, I can tell she is somewhat nervous.  "I'm the Hero of Time, it's my job to save the occasional damsel in distress" I laugh playfully but she just stares back.  "You are friends with the Gerudo, right?"  She asks and I nod "then why did you believe me instead of them?"  The question surprised me and finally I decide to tell her why.  "Malon, the reason I believed you instead of the Gerudo is… is…" Why can't I say it! "What is it Link?" She asks. Okay here I go, "The reason is that I love you Malon!"  I look away and I can't believe that I actually said it.  Then I feel her arms wrap around me and pull into a tight embrace.  "I love you too Link" I pull my arms around her waist and our lips meet for the first time.


End file.
